In medical imaging, to visualize in vivo elements such as blood vessels, spine, stenosis in blood vessels, etc, radiologists generally use maximum intensity projection (MIP) technique, for processing data set of images of such in vivo elements.
The procedure using maximum intensity projection for image processing is not only cumbersome but also time consuming.
For image processing in medical imaging, especially for visualization of a dark region in a bright surrounding or vice versa, known systems do not provide for a procedure wherein the output image clearly (viewably) depicts the dark region in the brighter surrounding or vice versa.
Thus, there is a need in the art for visualizing a dark region in a bright surrounding or vice versa, wherein the output image clearly (viewably) depicts the dark region in the brighter surrounding or vice versa.